Garden gamesbedroom finish!
by jbabymagic626
Summary: One shot....Rated T to be safe....Sarah starts to play a game in the garden, Jareth wants to finish in the bedroom....does he play fair? No beta, just me. Forgive mistakes they happen.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sarah or Jareth, I don't have any claim on any of it! I merely write this to amuse myself and any one else who likes it. For shits and giggles really, but please do tell me what you think about it. Again I use no beta, I am human and mistakes happen. Forgive them please......

She was in the gardens humming to herself. He flew in on her, onto the branches of a low laying tree. She saw him, nodding to him, why the hell was he flying over to her? She turned around and made her way slowly walking up the steps into the castle. He was watching her and saw her glance back at the ground behind her. She didn't look at him directly but he knew what she wanted him to do...follow her. With a wicked thought in his head, he flew down to the spot she looked at. She still had a tune on her lips now singing it softly. Now a wicked grin graced his lips, she was smiling. He walked behind her, always a couple steps behind her. He didn't want to catch up to her just yet, she wanted to be chased. He was going to let her play her game right now, but she would pay for it later. She was passing the fountains on the other side of the walk ways, no this was too much and he caught up to her. She was standing there her back to him, did she feel him behind her. He was so close to her he could smell her hair as it danced on the winds in his face. She knew now he was there turned into him, kissing him immediately. Throwing her arms around him, bringing her hands to his neck. He was taken back by her actions but this told him she was his forever more. She had him, forever. His arms were around her in no time, kissing her back as if his life depended on it. Sliding his hands down her back, and to her hips. She was all he wanted, the smell of her, the taste of her, touching her. He was going to die if he didn't have her right then and there, but having her was going to kill him as well. Throw it all to hell, he wanted her and he didn't care what it meant.

He lifted her and sat her on the edge of the fountain, their lips never left each others. But she stopped him before he could do anything. His hands came up to her arms. "What is it baby girl?" He asked hating the moment their lips parted. She held her hands placed on his chest, not letting him closer. Jareth ached for her, but she didn't say anything. She pushed him back, then just hopped down and walked into the castle, leaving him to wonder what she had on her mind. He was mad at her for stopping him just now, but that angry glare he was giving her only made her want him more. Showing a slight grin, a sly little fox she was. He didn't know this yet but she was going to have fun with him. Sarah just started to walk away, knowing what he must be thinking brought a desire to her.

In a flash of light they were no longer outside but in his bedchamber. She looked around bewildered. "That's not fair Jareth.........." He was on her looking into her eyes fiercely. She leaned in to kiss him, but he didn't let her instead he put his hands on her arms, and tossed her down on the bed. She was a little shocked at him, but she had to admit she liked it. If he wanted her that way she wasn't going to make it easy for him. But that thought was soon replaced with one of wonder. Like "I wonder what I'm going to do now?" She was tied to the bed. Soft rope on her wrists, her legs were free to move still. Jareth could see her mind thinking, oh how it excited him. "And this is what I get for leading you on..?" Sarah spoke as if she was being punished but knew she could get out of it.

"No my dear this isn't punishment of any kind. It's my pleasure!" He eyes looked her over, and there was that wicked grin again. He sat on the edge of the bed, near her hips. She realized she was wearing a button up shirt...and just that. All other cloths were gone, and Jareth had changed his attire as well. Fitting for him though, her mind raced about it.....tight pants, you could see everything, and oh how she loved that! Still wearing the boots, why not, define those legs....he was beautiful and she wasn't even to his chest yet. He chest, well just that, with the necklace royal crest or something? Who cares at this point. Then his shoulders, oh god perfect shoulders, and his neck. She'd held on to his neck, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

But before she could get any other thought in, she saw his pull a feather out of the air. "Nice trick, and what's your next? Turning a goblin in to a rabbit?"

"Now now, Sarah I don't have any need to do that. There are better, more satisfying things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"As much as I love the look in your eyes as you watch me, thinking about what I'm going to do to you, it's time that you closed them for me."

"Afraid to disappoint in a visual manner Jareth?" She shot at him with a cocky grin. He smirked, waved a hand over her face, and a blindfold shut her eyes off to everything, even light. Her senses were on high anyway, and if it was possible even higher as soon as the blindfold appeared.

"Now my dear be a good little girl and I'll make sure you get a treat." Sarah wanted to fire something back but she was at a loss. What was he doing, she could feel him move, not off the bed, but he moved. God what was he doing? The excitement was building in her. Did he know how he made her feel? Most likely being that damn seductive. What she didn't know was just how much she had him on strings. If she even found out, the world would be hers. He'd never deny her anything. But he knew right now that he had her, and the upper hand.

Just when she thought about going insane she felt a tickle on her cheek. She turned toward Jareth, and felt his breath on her lips. She could smell him, sweet smelling. Was he eating something? Yes, cherries. "Something bothering you baby girl?" His voice was thick with lust, could she tell? He had to kiss her. "Maybe something..." He kissed her, and she could taste the cherry on his lips.

He moved the feather down her neck, over her collar bone, and then broke the kiss. Sarah brought her head up so as not to let him stop kissing her but with her hands still wrapped in velvet above her head. It was hard, and she heard him laugh at her.

"Now baby did you enjoy that, I know I did." She felt him move off the bed, oh god where is he going? Jareth wouldn't leave her there...for long? But her questions were answered when she felt the feather again, this time lightly moving down between her ...what a minute! When the hell did her shirt come off? How the hell did she not feel that? Jareth was loving the way she bit on her lower lip to distract herself. He kept the feather lightly gracing her body. Oh sweet torture may this never end. "Notice some thing's gone Sarah?"

"Need something else to wear. You're cloths are really out of style, I'm not surprised."

"Oh I'm touched Sarah. And here.." He bent over the bed, and sucked on her ear. He could hear the sharp in take of breath from her. Sarah was arching up as best she could. " ....I thought you never looked at me." As soon as his hot mouth was off her she couldn't believe the fire that was left. That bastard,

"Yes, I've looked at you, and I've thought..." He looked at her, what did she have in mind?

"Go on baby girl, what have you thought while you stare at me?" He walked over to the other side of the bed. He had his hand rubbing himself, while the other one began to tickle her leg. He was at the foot of the bed, taking the feather and grazing her soft inner thigh. She looked so beautiful laying there, holding still for him even though she wanted to move. These cloths had to go, and the soon the better. She'd love it too, he thought if she could see it. Why else did she stare at him.

"I've always thought..." He stopped the feather on her leg tossing it to the floor. "...they revealed your lack there of." She smirked as she finished. Was it too far, never. He'd be well taken care of if only he'd let her hands go.

"Oh the things you say Sarah, but I promise baby girl that the last words on your lips will be my name. You will beg me to release you in more ways then one before the night is over." She felt him on the bed next to her. There was a cruel tone in his voice but some how she couldn't smile at it. She turned her head away from where he was, what has she done? "Don't worry Sarah I won't hurt you." She could feel his hands on her legs, what happen to the damn feather? He knelt there at her side, kissing her body. He placed his hands on her thighs, slowly moving down to her ankles. Then he'd move his hands back up her legs on the inside to her thighs. She couldn't help it, and obeyed the unspoken words. "You want this as much as I do Sarah never forget that." He was right as much as she hated to admit it to him.

'Soon Sarah...soon.' He thought. All she could feel was his hands on her body. Doing things to her that she only dreamed of and a couple that she never even thought of. Jareth noted this, loving the sound of her whimper. Loved to know that she did like what he was doing to her.

-----

She was sleeping now, poor thing just collapsed on him after going at it. He had to admit that she took alot out of as well. He was going to love having her here, as long as she wanted to stay. But he didn't want to think about if she wanted to leave. Right now he had her here with him, and he'd do his best to keep her happy.

"Good night baby girl." She slept next to him and he kissed her fore head.

"Good night my goblin king."


End file.
